


When did this happen?

by SharpAttack



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Arthur has a cool side, Francis is not happy, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpAttack/pseuds/SharpAttack
Summary: Francis huff. “He lied to me as well. You were right to call us!” He puts his phone into his pocket, a finger on his chin. “We will spy on him, not let him out of our sights till we know the truth!” He proclaims.
Relationships: England/Prussia (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m going over to Toni’s house for the week, later West!” Gilbert yelled through the house before the door slammed. The ex-nation has no idea that in Germany’s office sat not only Spain but France.  
  
“Hm, so he does this every other week?” Spain asks curiously as they get up to carefully peer out the window to Gilbert tossing his duffle bag into the sidecar of his motorcycle.   
  
“Ja.” Ludwig opens his phone, going to the tracker he had tossed into his brother’s bag. He doesn’t like the lying and he had never lied to him before- Even when he had wanted him to… That was not a fun explanation of where babies came from for young Ludwig.   
  
“Perhaps he’s meeting with a date?” Francis says with a hm. He pulls out his phone to shoot a text to Gilbert, he was just getting ready to head off when he sent it.   
  
  
_What to come hang out with Toni and I? We’re planning to hit the Paris nightlife!_ _  
_ _  
_ _Gil_ _  
_ _  
_ _Sorry, West is up my ass about helping around the house. Another time! So unawesome._ _  
_ _  
_ Francis huff. “He lied to me as well. You were right to call us!” He puts his phone into his pocket, a finger on his chin. “We will spy on him, not let him out of our sights till we know the truth!” He proclaims.   
  
That they do. Using the tracker that Ludwig had hidden in Gilbert’s bag. They had followed after him. The first place he stopped wasn’t the station. It was an old school chocolatier shop, The three spy on him from outside the building. The chocolate shop was small. But Gilbert took his time picking things out.   
  
“It has to be a girl, Gilbert would never spend this much time picking things for himself.” Francis says with a pout, why wouldn’t Prussia have told him about it? He is France, love incarnate!   
  
“Ja.. He tends to prefer to get a lot of cheap stuff instead of a smaller amount of expensive stuff.” Ludwig admitted, he had a newspaper in his hands. Which is more suspicious then not. Antonio blended in fine. Texting on his phone.   
  
“I asked Hungary if she knows anything.” Toni says, because if they didn’t know. She probably did.   
  
They all hide slightly as Gilbert comes out with a wide grin, he pauses turning to look towards them, Germany hides his face in his newspaper, France hides behind the large German and Spain hooks his arm around Germany’s neck, shoving his phone at him to show off a picture of a cat with a tomato on it’s head.   
  
Prussia ignores all three of them. Belining to a cart vendor selling cute stuffed animals. He picks up a soft golden bunny with a much softer smile. He talks with the vendor, immediately buying it even though it was overpriced. Once back at the bike, he safely tucks away the chocolate bag, then pulls the bunny out.   
  
He presses a small button on it’s paw and when he hears the beep he says. “Ich liebe dich, mein lebhafter Hase!” Gilbert shouts at the bunny, after a second. He clicks the button to hear his own voice shout from the bunny. His grin is wide as he stuffs the fluffy toy into his duffle bag and begins preparing to take off on his bike again. Once gone the three look at each other.   
  
“It’s a girlfriend.”   
  
He finally gets Hauptbahnhof, the three easily blend into the crowd when they get there. Gilbert already has his ticket so the issue was figuring out where he’s going.   
  
“Let me contact my assistant… Whenever we leave the country, it’s alerted to our government.” Ludwig explains, as he pulls his phone out to call the office.   
  
Spain and France leave him to it.   
  
“Think it’s a human?” Toni asks, watching Gilbert smile at his phone.   
  
“Must be, most nations wouldn’t date Gilbert. We had that poll remember?” France says with some despondency in his tone. He was the bottom of the top 10.   
  
“I bet it’s an Italian, he always calls Feli cute.” Antonio says and it makes Francis sigh dramatically.   
  
“But who doesn’t think he’s cute? I doubt Gilbert could sweep a pretty italian girl off her feet.”   
  
Ludwig joins them again with a frown. “He’s going to England.” He states simply and France gives him a look.   
  
“Of course he’s dating an Englishwoman.” He says with a head shake. Only an Englishwoman would be swayed by the loud Prussian.   
  
“He’s been doing this for 25 years.” Ludwig states slowly, Antonio realizes Ludwig’s in shock. He pouts, worried.   
  
“Non.” Francis says, turning to look at Gilbert with daggers. 25 years? The cut off on dating humans is 15 max before nations had to break it off. Everyone follows that rule… Meaning he’s either breaking an international rule or he’s dating…   
  
“GI-” Antonio covers Francis’ mouth, dragging him behind a wall with Germany as people looked their way. Gilbert included with curiosity.   
  
/////   
  
The train rides were always so unawesome. They got a lot better with the invention of portable phones that played kickass music and had games. But still, over 15 hours of travel. It was excruciatingly boring.   
  
Even so. Gilbert can’t stop the hop in his step as he disembarks at Folkestone. His grin widening at the sight of shaggy blond hair in the crowd. “Schatz!” He calls. Oh and once he gets close his smile widens. Drinking in the casual outfit his partner is wearing.   
  
Arthur had those leather pants he loves on him, the way they hug his body always drove him wild. A dusty old punk t-shirt and a jacket. The smile he gets in return is soft and it melts his heart. He can’t help but tug the brit into a kiss that made the blonds cheeks flush enough to see freckles.   
  
“Hello, love.” He says sweetly. God Gilbert loved him, how had he not known the Englishman was so awesome before?   
  
The two chat without knowing that there are three spies watching them from the crowd. Francis was biting a handkerchief angrly. Ludwig looked like he was about to pass out and Antonio’s face was just screwed up.   
  
“Wow, I have to say I still didn’t expect this.” Toni admits, watching the couple walk off the platform together. It was early evening and the air was damp like rain was going to fall soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur chuckles, they had stopped at a pub once they got into London. Gilbert had an arm around his waist and his other hand held a pint as he laughed.   
  
“Fuck Artie, I love drinking with you.” Gilbert says easily with a lovely look in his eye that made Arthur flush with a smile.   
  
“Likewise.” He unabashedly kisses his cheek. “We could do more at home though. Order some takeout, perhaps finally put on Good omens and….” Arthur says lowly with a smirk. “Suck you off~”   
  
He loved the flush that rose on his sharp features. Arthur loved that he finally felt at ease to act like he wasn’t some personification of the English. Though Arthur had learned to be prim and proper. He’d always loathed it. It’s why he went wild in the 70s and 80s. Why he went AWOL for so long. Arthur had to break free like he did during his pirate days.   
  
“Mein Gott, I love you.” Gilbert groans, which makes Arthur smirk turn wide as he whips out his wallet to pay for the 8 pints they drank in record time. He felt the buzz in his veins and knows he has to get the Prussian home or else they’ll get caught in the alley again like last time.   
  
Arthur pays and actually laughs uproariously as Gilbert decides to pick him up after they down the last of number 9. Sure Gilbert wasn’t as built as Ludwig was, but he was strong enough to lift the Brit over his shoulder with a hissy laugh.   
  
“I’m uncomfortable….” Ludwig admits, watching the two leave from the back of the pub. Face pale. Francis' face was on the table.   
  
“Si, si.” Spain grimaces, he turns to pat Francis’ shoulder. “Amigo, are you doing alright?”   
  
“Oh perfectly!” Francis says with a glare. “I’m so happy watching one of my best friends galavanting and proclaiming his love to one of the few people I care about. baiser le saké!” He throws his hands in the air, Ludwig scooting away from the Frenchman's dramatics. “The man I raised children with!”   
  
“Ah.” Antonio nods sagely and simply says. “You’re jealous, since Gilbert disregarded your crush!”   
  
Francis sputters, glaring at Toni. “Crush? Non, non.” He denies.   
  
///   
  
Arthur laughs as they open the door to his favourite flat, he switches the light on and grins wide at the psychedelic living room. Old posters, shag rugs. Beads hanging from the ceiling. A record player sat on a table with massive speakers attached to it and a collection of music from the 60s all the way to the introduction of the CD. The only thing new was the flat screen mounted on the wall and the things attached to it.   
  
Gilbert’s hand was around his waist, he felt so warm and content. Once the door is shut he drags him into a sharp kiss. Arm around the Prussian’s neck. He’s lifted easily with one hand to get pressed closer to his partner. But he pulls back far too soon for Arthur’s liking.   
  
“Quite pouting Hase, I just brought you some gifts!” He says proudly, putting Arthur’s feet back on the ground, his duffle bag was on his shoulder. “Because I’m a totally awesome boyfriend keseses.” His hissy laughter made Arthur roll his eyes, but a genuine smile on his face.   
  
“You didn’t need to get my anything.” He follows him to the purple couch, where he digs through the bag.   
  
“I wanted to!” Gilbert pulls out the chocolate first, pulling out a hand picked assortment in a red tin with a pretty black bow. “First, some of the best chocolate you’ll ever taste- I know you got a sweet tooth that could rival America if you didn’t feel like it was ‘too’ childish.”   
  
Arthur snorts, but smiles as he takes it, pulling the ribbon away. Wanting to take a look. His face flushes at the sight of delicious bite sized chocolate surrounding a large slab of white chocolate with mint green writing.   
  
_ Thank you for being mine, Bright eyes. _ _   
_ _   
_ “Gilbert…” Arthur says slowly, touched by the specialized candy.   
  
“Also this!” Prussia holds out a gift bag and Arthur puts the top of the tin back on and puts it on the table. He decides to sit in Gilbert’s laugh, which makes the man laugh as he opens the gift bag.   
  
Warm arms wrap around his waist as he opens it to pull out an adorable blond bunny with soft floppy ears. He notices the different texture on the paw and presses it. Laughing as the recorded voice loudly says.    
  
_ ‘Ich liebe dich, mein lebhafter Hase!’  _   
  
“Like him? The scruffy blond fur reminded me of your hair!” Gilbert nuzzles his face into Arthur’s thick hair as he says it. “Now whenever you miss the awesome me you can hear mein voice!”   
  
“I love it, thank you Gilbert.” Arthur holds the rabbit close, looking up at Gilbert sweetly, making the albino blush.   
  
“Hehe, No problem!”

**Author's Note:**

> I am here to try and feed the hungry PrUK shippers.


End file.
